You must be blind
by Disneynerdbh6
Summary: Hiro becomes a new student to his highschool, but things do not go as intended. He soon becomes a target for all bullies, and what's worst of all? No one seems to notice. Trigger warnings for: Depression, self harm, bullying, and stuff along those lines
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new story! I have no idea exactly where this is going to go!**

* * *

"C'mon, knucklehead, we don't wanna be late!" Tadashi yelled up the stairs to his younger brother who was starting high-school that day, and didn't want him to be late on his first day. He saw his eleven year old brother race down the stairs, blue backpack already on his back.

"You ready, Hiro?" Tadashi asked, and Hiro nodded before grabbing a bagel on the counter that their Aunt had left out for him to take when he arrived.

Aunt Cass came through the doors from the kitchen and squealed with excitement as she saw here two nephews stand in front of her, almost departing for school.

"You're two are growing up so fast!" She squeaked, and rushed over to her two boys she had raised since Hiro was three, and quickly pulled them into a tight hug. "Hugs before you leave! Have a good first day of school, both of you!"

"Thanks, Aunt Cass!" Tadashi smiled, and both of her nephews waved a goodbye before she closed the door behind them.

"Race you!" Hiro yelled, just like the year before, and took off running, Tadashi laughing and following behind him. Both brothers ran to the car, falling hard onto it, laughing and a bit out of breath.

"I won!" Hiro shouted before climbing into the passenger's seat.

"It was a tie, bonehead." Tadashi laughed as he walked to the other side of the vehicle and climbing into the driver's seat, buckling up his seat belt and started up the engine.

As they drove to the school, a wave of silence crashed over the two brothers, which was very unusual considering all they did was talk the last few years of Aunt Cass taking them to school, but now Tadashi was able to drive so he borrowed his Aunt's car.

Tadashi glanced over at his little brother who was fiddling with his thumbs and biting his lip.

"Hey, bonehead, are you alright?" Tadashi asked, but no answer came from his younger brother "Hiro!" Hiro looked up suddenly, surprise and alarm written on his face.

"What?" He asked, looking over at his older brother who was staring at the road ahead.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Oh, c'mon Tadashi, why would I be nervous?" Hiro replied quickly, and looked down at his feet.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you sort of skipped three grades?"

"It was too easy!"

"You're in high school now, Hiro, its okay if you're nervous you know."

"I'm not." Hiro rested his arm on the arm rest and stared out the window, chin resting in his palm.

"Okay…just promise me you won't get into any trouble." Tadashi had a more serious tone.

"I never get into trouble." The two brothers met eye contact and Tadashi raised his eye brows. "Okay, maybe sometimes but I won't, I promise!"

"Good. Don't talk back or complain to teachers, don't try to hang out with or talk to people that are a lot bigger and look like they may beat you up, don't-"

"Tadashi! I know! You told me this all last night, remember, and the night before that!"

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

Tadashi looked over at his little brother. "I just want you to be safe, that's all…" He steered with one wheel, using the other to ruffle Hiro's hair, who protested and moved away from the action, which made Tadashi laugh.

The car slowed as it turned into the school, parking in the parking lot nearby. Tadashi unlocked the doors, and both brothers stepped outside their doors.

"Well, we are, little bro." Tadashi smiled, walking up to his brother and gave his hair another ruffle. "Sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Hiro managed a smile, though he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Alright, if you're sure…" They walked into the entrance of the school, and walked their different ways.

Tadashi turned around to see Hiro's back. "Be careful!" He yelled to Hiro, and Hiro turned around to give him an eye roll and a thumbs-up before walking to class, Tadashi watching him until he vanished with the crowd.

"Please be careful…" Tadashi murmured, the crowd swarming around him, and he too turned around to enter his first class for that year.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I finished and then my computer didn't save it, and then I was busy with stuff, and...yeah guys, I'm sorry. Here's a pretty long chapter, though! Thanks to reviews from: regularshow565, camitake, Fandomsforinfinity, Psychopath Liar, Guest (1), DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, TigerNinja16, Guest (2), sun711, Twistedfangirl, Anon, and Blackwind137! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Hiro sat alone in the classroom, near the front of the room. Everyone seemed to have a friend in the classroom, everyone talking about their summer and about their vacations. Hiro sat in silence, watching every student with fascination.

No one gave him a second glance, which Hiro supposed was alright. It was better than being the center of attention in a bad way. Some girls did notice him staring at everyone and they began to whisper, but Hiro tried to stay optimistic and suppose they weren't talking about him, just girls being secretive…if that's how they acted.

Hiro heard a boy sit behind him, and Hiro looked back to the front of the classroom. The boy behind him was talking to more boys around him, and he was the first boy to notice Hiro, and that turned out to be unfortunate.

"Hey, punk, what are you going here?" The boy asked. "I think the playground is that way." Hiro assumed he was pointing at the door, and he heard the other boys around him laugh. Hiro felt his face flush red, but he stared determinedly up front, ignoring the people behind him

Hiro watched as their homeroom teacher stood up, and a wave of silence fell over the students as they all sat down, now watching their teacher.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Ms. Harvard and I'm your homeroom teacher. Welcome to San Fransokyo High." She stared at her clipboard. "We will begin with roll call; Advil, Erin?"

"Here" A kid near the back called back.

"Andrews, Thomas?"

"Here" The boy behind Hiro called, leaning back in his chair.

"Brown, Faith?"

Hiro's attention and hearing ceased as the names were being called out. Though several names later;

"Hamada, Hiro?"

"What kind of a name is Hiro?" Thomas laughed out loud, and a few of the students in the classroom laughed.

"That's enough, Mr. Andrews. Hiro Hamada?"

Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat, and lifted his hand up timidly. "H-here…"

"Ah yes, the student who was 'smart' enough to skip three grades." Ms. Harvard raised her eyebrow with some coolness in her expression, and the students began to murmur. Hiro felt his face reheat.

"I do hope you are satisfied with our class. Hunter, Rose?" The roll call resumed as Hiro sank in his seat, wondering how the first five minutes of a class could go so wrong so quickly.

_It's just a bad start; things will get better. _Hiro told himself optimistically, but after Thomas called him nothing but 'Zero' and 'nerd' all throughout the next two classes, Hiro wasn't half as sure.

"Alright class, sit down!" Hiro sat on the hard gym floor, staring at his new teacher with tired eyes. It was the last class of the day, and Hiro was ready for this day to be over.

"My name is Coach Smith, and I'm you're gym teacher. Before we begin your class today, we're going to set some rules. Alright?"

"Yes, sir!" The class yelled in response, and Hiro managed a small nod.

"That's what I want to hear. I was full participation. I want no funny business. I want perfect students! You all got that?"

"Yes, sir!" The class responded, and Hiro nodded, but to his horror Coach Smith noticed him and walked over to him, standing in front of him.

"What's your name?" The coach asked, loud enough for the whole class to hear and watch.

"H-Hiro Hamada…" Hiro said quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat, looking his gym teacher square in the eye.

"Can't hear you, speak up. What's your name?" The teacher yelled the question at the end, as though demonstrating how to speak up. Hiro took a steady breath.

"Hiro Hamada." He said louder, and the teacher nodded.

"Ah, well Hamada, in my class you respond to my questions with 'sir'. Understand?"

"Yes, s-sir!" Hiro stammered, and a few boys in the class snickered.

"Thank you." The teacher tilted his head a bit. "Aren't you a bit young to be here, son?" Everyone in the classroom laughed, and Hiro felt his cheeks reheat.

"Never mind. Alright, class, today we're going to start the school year with a mile run. I expect it to be under ten minutes and any later will have to repeat it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The class yelled, Hiro being among them even though his heart was sinking. He hated running of any kind, but hey it was only a mile, nothing too difficult…

Oh how wrong he was.

Hiro was at the half way point, running behind a few kids but not dead last either. He had started panting and sweating, but that was a part of running.

Just then, Hiro felt a shove and he was pushed hard onto the floor, chest and front landing on the ground. Hiro looked up to see Thomas and two of his friends laughing and stepping over him. "Get lost, nerd!" One of them yelled behind him, and continued running.

Hiro let out a groan, a sharp pain entering his ankle as he tried to sit up. He looked at the gym teacher who hadn't noticed anything. He was going to have to keep running.

He had five minutes to run half a mile with his legs aching from the fall. Hiro let out a sigh, before trying to run again, but almost falling again. Trying his hardest to ignore the pain, Hiro kept running, wanting to yell out in pain with every step. It hurt…it hurt so much…

Hiro kept running, realizing he was getting closer and closer the finishing, but the pain grew more and more, and the time was running out more and more. Almost crying out in pain as he took another step, Hiro began to wonder if it was maybe possible to run with one leg.

He was so close now, and only a minute left. He kept running, ignoring the pain that felt like fire growing in his ankle.

Hiro crossed the finish, and felt himself let out a sigh of relief before realizing the pain in his ankle was worse than ever. Hiro let out a cry of pain, and sat down to examine his leg.

"What's wrong, Hamada?" The gym teacher asked, and he was soon beside Hiro.

"I-I…" The teacher looked down at where Hiro was looking at his ankle, and examined it quickly.

"It's swollen; looks like you earned yourself a sprained ankle." The teacher commented. "Wish you would've told me you couldn't handle running a mile."

"I can run a mile, though!" Hiro tried to say quickly. "I was-"

"Quit your whining, Hamada. You might not have realized, but you're in high school now." Coach Smith let out a sigh. "Go to the school nurse."

"Yes, sir." Hiro muttered, limping away to the door towards the nurse's office. Out of all first days in the world, Hiro was pretty sure he had the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I FEEL SO BAD FOR TAKING SO LONG! I promise the next WILL be quicker! Ugh, I'm so annoying, sorry guys!**

**Thank you to the reviews from: DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, HiroHamada14, Bella, camitake, snowflakeangel21, regularshow565, TigerNinja16, BlackWind137, Narnic4aslan, and Phinabellafan2298.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Hiro limped to the car which was parked nearby, glad that the day was over. He had been through many rough days in school before, but none like that. He walked over to the curb, where his brother was parked and waiting for Hiro to arrive.

"Hey, Hiro!" Tadashi said happily, smiling as his little brother walked up. "How was-" He soon noticed that Hiro was limping, and the smile set upon his face wiped off. "What's wrong, Hiro? What happened?"

"Oh, twisted my ankle in gym class." Hiro said, noticing his brother's worried face soon turning into a look of understanding.

"Ah, okay. The first gym class is always the worst. I though you only had to do the mile though…" Tadashi trailed off before starting the engine. Hiro felt hot anger surging through him, realizing that his brother though along the same line as his teacher.

"It wasn't hard, Tadashi!" Hiro said angrily.

"I never said it was!" Tadashi shrugged, defending himself.

"I would've done fine! I-"

"Oh, crap." Tadashi cut across, face falling. He looked over at his little brother, who still had anger sitting in him, wanting to boil over. "Hiro, do you mind if we head the grocery store real fast? Aunt Cass said she needed some eggs."

"Fine." Hiro slouched in his seat.

"Sorry, what were you saying about-"

"Just forget it." Hiro snapped.

"Alright, alright." Tadashi murmured, and started driving towards the local supermarket. Silence fell between the two brothers, Tadashi staring at the road ahead and Hiro staring out the side window, annoyance and anger still boiling in him.

"So, besides gym, how was school?" Tadashi asked, trying to brighten the mood between the two.

"It was fine." Hiro said shortly and quickly, staring out of the window hard.

"Mm…sure sounds like it too." Tadashi said sarcastically, annoyed his brother was being so impossible to talk to.

"It was fine, alright?" Hiro yelled, both brothers surprised by this sudden action. Silence followed these words, and in only a minute they were in front of the grocery store.

"Well, right if you're done yelling…" Tadashi pulled into a parking space and stepped out. "Stay here." Tadashi finished coldly, and locked the car door sharply before turning and heading inside to the store.

Hiro felt his temper slowly cooling down, and part of him wished he hadn't snapped at Tadashi, but the other small part of him was still angry. He let out a long sigh, trying to drain the anger out of his system. It was just a bad day…it won't be as bad for the rest of the year.

Hiro rubbed his eyes, wondering when Tadashi would be back. He lied back in his seat, and closed his eyes, waiting for his older brother to come.

The next thing he knew, he was on his bed in his bedroom. Hiro sat up, confused, than realized he must've dozed off in the car, and was brought back up to his bedroom. He glanced at the clock nearby, reading that the time was currently four o'clock. Hiro let out a sigh before forcing himself to grab his backpack and get started on homework that he had received that first day.

In about fifteen minutes, he heard Tadashi's foot steps and saw his older brother enter the room. Hiro felt a twinge of guilt, still from snapping at his older brother who didn't do anything wrong, but whatever happened before Tadashi didn't mention.

"Hey, Hiro." Tadashi smiled at his little brother. "You're up again." Tadashi walked over to where Hiro sat, surrounded by schoolbooks. "You got homework already?"

"Yeah." Hiro nodded, not looking up from the book held in his arms.

"Was anything too hard?" Tadashi asked curiously, staring at the books next to Hiro. Hiro finally looked up.

"No, the classes were really easy." Hiro stared back at his textbooks before muttering "Wish the teachers would realize that, though, not treat me like I'm not smart enough to be in the class."

"I bet they don't, they just…it's not every day a just-graduated sixth grader becomes a ninth grader. They just don't know what to think yet, you'll prove them wrong." Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair, who yelled out and tried to avoid the action, leaving Tadashi laughing.

"I'll leave you back to work, knucklehead." Tadashi smiled before sitting on his own bed and pulling out his own workbooks.

Hiro felt a little happier than he did earlier that day, and he too began his schoolwork, the two brothers working in a happy and peaceful silence.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's bad and short. Review, please, and I'll try to get the next one up ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I did it! I updated faster and LONGER! I'm really happy with this chapter. Thank you to reviews from: regularshow565, Twistedfangirl, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Blackwind137, Phinbellafan2298, and camitake! Your support really helped with this. Here's the chapter!**

**Warning: violence and bullying is involved in this chapter especially **

* * *

The bell rung overhead and the students began to file out of their seats immediately. Hiro slowly stood up, and glanced at the clock over the blackboard, reminding himself with a smile that there were only one more period until school let out for the weekend, and then it would be the end of this awful September.

Though he had hoped it would soon get better, things did not brighten as the school year wearied on. Friday was always the best day of the week, knowing that he wouldn't have to go back to school for two days, and that he had it to himself.

He let out a sigh and began to walk down the hallway, and it seemed a little brighter with the thought stuck in his mind that he was almost done with another week.

He turned a corner, but let out a gasp as he felt himself being pulled by the hood of his hoodie, being quickly dragged into the men's bathroom. Hiro felt his heart skip a beat as he attempted to see who was hauling him into the restroom, wildly thrashing in the man's grasp.

Hiro felt himself slam into the wall and he fell to the ground, looking up to see three taller boys from his class standing over him, Thomas Andrews being the ring leader of the two others.

"Well, Hamada, I guess for once you can be of use." Thomas chuckled, cold gray eyes staring into Hiro's. "Give us the answers to the Algebra test we're taking today and we'll leave you alone."

Hiro stared back at Thomas, before trying to get up again, but failed by being pushed back to the floor.

"I'm waiting, nerd."

Hiro felt cold anger flood into him, slightly blurring his vision. This wouldn't be the last time Thomas would ask for the answers to a class, and if Hiro didn't make a stand now, he would never be able to. Hiro took whatever confidence he had in him.

"Well? Can't you speak?"

"No." Hiro said it strongly, stronger than how he felt at the moment. His courage felt like failing him when he saw the anger in Thomas's eyes, but he tried to keep the straightest face he could.

"What did you say, nerd?" Thomas's voice came in through a deadly whisper, but Hiro kept his head up.

"I said no. Do your own work." Hiro said, but his eyes grew with fear as he saw a foot being raised and kicked him in the stomach. Hiro coughed at the sudden impact of force.

"Do you really want to do that, Hamada?" Thomas's voice yelled at Hiro, who felt himself wanting to shrink away, but despite the urge and want to hide, he kept strong.

"I'm not going to do your work, Andrews." Hiro muttered angrily, but gave out a small cry as he got kicked again. He felt himself being picked up again, and being thrown to the wall.

"You may be top of the class, Hamada, but you're a real moron at times." Thomas's voice chuckled, and Hiro felt a punch thrown at his face and a searing pain form around his left eye.

"At least I'm not always a moron like you." Hiro was testing his luck and he knew it, and it seemed to be failing him for he soon felt Thomas's hand clutch at his throat, squeezing and chocking the young Hamada. He felt punch after punch being thrown at his face, and soon he felt blood oozing slowly out of the left side of his head. He was growing dizzy…he couldn't breathe...a rushing noise sounded in his ear…his vision was failing him…everything seemed to be blurry…what was happening…?

Hiro felt himself thrown to the ground again and he gasped for air, coughing and he slowly felt his senses coming back to him. He felt a kick in his side once again, which added more to the pain that was all over his body.

"Tell anyone about what happened here and you will regret it, nerd." Thomas whispered. "And I hope this was a lesson to you." Hiro kept his eyes closed and his face in the ground as he heard the boys leave the bathroom, leaving Hiro on the cold floor.

Hiro let out a moan of pain, not wanting to get up or move. Everything ached…his side, his face, his throat, everything. He knew he had one last class, but he couldn't go, not looking like this.

After about twentyminutes of lying still on the ground, Hiro sat up slowly, another cry of pain escaping his lips. He stood up slowly and carefully, leaning against the wall for support.

Once standing, Hiro clutched onto the stalls as he walked to the mirror and gasped at his reflection and let out a groan. He looked horrible…he didn't want Tadashi to see all of this… He grabbed a paper towel from nearby and wetted it carefully, and gently dabbed it on the wound, wincing at first but slowly getting used to the pain.

After a few minutes, Hiro stared at his now blood-free face and let out a sigh. There was nothing he could do about his eye, which was growing into a horrible shade of blackish-purple and was swelling slowly. Hiro touched his eye lightly, wincing only slightly at the pain it brought. He guessed it would have to do

Glancing at his watch, Hiro realized that school was almost out. He let out a long sigh, realizing he missed a test in math class but at the moment he really didn't care, though he knew he'd regret it later.

Hiro put the hood of his hoodie over his head and slowly exited the bathroom. Once the bathroom door closed behind him, Hiro walked quickly down the halls, not looking up at anyone and not pausing for a second.

Once he got out of the school, he raced down the pavement, ignoring the aching of his side, just wanting to get to the car, go home, and forget about school for the rest of the week.

"Hey, Hiro! How was-" Tadashi stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Hiro's face, which he was too slow to hide. Tadashi pulled down the hood off of Hiro's head, despite Hiro's cries of denial.

"What happened?!" Tadashi demanded to know, worry and concern filling his brown eyes.

"Nothing!"

"That doesn't look like nothing, Hiro!"

"I-I…" Hiro trailed off.

"Hiro, answer me, please! What happened?" Tadashi pressed the question, and Hiro let out a sigh.

"I turned a corner and ran into a wall really hard, alright?" The lie slipped easily out of Hiro's lips without him planning on it to.

"…you ran into a wall?" Tadashi asked rather slowly.

"Yes, I did. Now please, start the car?" Hiro said, not wanting to be questioned any farther, but surprise and hurt filled his eyes as he heard Tadashi let out a laugh and Hiro turned to look at him.

"You ran into a wall…of all things…"

"Tadashi! It's not funny!"

"Oh, c'mon Hiro, yeah it is." Tadashi laughed more, and started the engine.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you." Hiro said angrily. He looked out the window, glaring at the outside world as if it was its fault for his troubles.

The two brothers drove, not saying a word and Hiro continued to stare out the window, letting hurt wash over him. He wanted Tadashi to realize…but at the time he was too scared that he would…

"Hiro…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." Tadashi said slowly after a while, both surprising Hiro and, even more suprising, irritated him. Tadashi _should_ be sorry, he didn't see anything! How could you get a black eye like this from running into a wall?

"It's ok, it's nothing." Hiro managed to fake a smile, like he had a few times before, and Tadashi managed to smile back, but that seemed to be forced and faked as well.

"Tadashi, don't worry about it. It's nothing, its ok." Hiro smiled a bit more, faking every happy emotion, and Tadashi smiled a little bit what looked like a real smile.

"Ok…just worried about you, that's all…" Tadashi pulled into the parking spot near the café and unlocked the door for the two brothers. "Well, you did it! Your first month of school complete, just eight more to go!"

"Fantastic." Hiro muttered sarcastically, slamming the car door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I FEEL SO TERRIBLE! Please forgive me for not updating in a while! Thank you to reviews from: regularshow565, Sabeloid, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Blackwind137, snowflakeangel21, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, Purpalz Miner, and Jessieklove! Here's the next chapter**

* * *

"Stupid locker…" Hiro muttered, falling against the door of the locker multiple times, trying to bust it open. It was tight in there…Hiro needed to get out of there. It smelled like gym socks and cheap deodorant, but Hiro was unfortunately getting used to the smell, being stuck in there for fifteen minutes.

"Tadashi's going to kill me…if I don't die in here first." Hiro said out loud, knowing that no one could hear him. School got out about twenty minutes ago, and where was Hiro? He was getting beat up, then after that stuffed into a smelly gym locker. What a day.

Hiro turned, and tried to bust the door open with his shoulder, failing and causing only aching in his shoulder bone. Hiro let out a small groan, rubbing his shoulder with his opposite hand. He kicked the door, that doing nothing.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps down the hall. Yes! Freedom! "Hey! Let me out of here, please!" Hiro yelled, hitting the door which caused a lot of noise.

"Who's there? Are you alright?" A voice called from outside the door, and Hiro sighed.

"Not really, I'm stuck in a gym locker." Hiro said obviously, and the voice soon was next to the door.

"What's your combination?" The male voice asked, and Hiro gave it to him. Seconds later, the door was unlocked, and Hiro fell out onto the stone ground, but couldn't care less.

"Yes! Thank you!" Hiro looked up to see the custodian, looking at the boy with confusion.

"…do you go here?" The custodian asked curiously, staring at Hiro with puzzlement. Hiro's smiled slipped off and he nodded. "Oh, cause you're a little sm-"

"Yeah, I know." Hiro said looking away from the custodian. Hiro glanced down at his watch, which he could now see clearly. He let out a small yell and looked back up at the custodian. "Bye." He said simply, and ran out of the changing rooms.

Hiro raced down the hallways, barely remembering that he forgot his backpack in his locker. He raced towards it, and entered in the combination quickly. Once it opened, Hiro grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room, not looking back at the school.

There were only a few cars left, and Hiro spotted his quickly. He ran to the car, bracing himself for a lecture from Tadashi. He opened the door and sat in the front seat, looking away from Tadashi.

"You're twenty-five minutes late." Tadashi said slowly. "Where were-"

"I got held back, alright? It's nothing." Hiro said angrily, not wanting a lecture then.

"With who?"

"A few boys in my class! What's the big deal?"

"You mean," the frustration in Tadashi suddenly left. "you made a few friends today?" He sounded excited for Hiro, but Hiro shook his head.

"No." Hiro said. He looked over to see Tadashi staring at him, confused. "Can you just drive?" Hiro asked, aggravated.

"Alright, alright." Tadashi shrugged and put the car into reverse. Hiro leaned against the seat but regretted it. Hiro flinched back from the seat, a searing pain entering his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Hiro?" Tadashi asked, worried, seeing his brother in pain.

"I'm fine, just ran into a locker." Hiro responded, telling more truth then he had in the past few weeks.

"Oh, sorry." Tadashi frowned sympathetically.

"Don't worry, I'm ok." Hiro reassured him, not wanting any sympathy from his brother, which he was currently receiving.

"Alright." Tadashi parked in the parking spot they always parked in, next to the café. "We both have a shift today." Tadashi said, nodding towards the café. "If your shoulder hurts, I could do a double."

"I'm fine, Tadashi." Hiro promised, and the two brothers left the car and walked towards the café.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it sucked. Please review! Next chapter will come sooner because I have a plan for it (so proud).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I LIED AND I'M SORRY. Here's the next chapter, though! Thanks to reviews from: Jessieklove, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Phinbellafan2298, Sophia and the daughter of Nyx, regularshow565, LadyWendy202, ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld, Anomonist, Rowis12, Angela3000, Purpalz Miner, and TheNextTeenWolf. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

Hiro fell onto his swivel chair, exhausted. It had been another terrible day at school…and thank heavens it was over. Hiro never appreciated Fridays so much until high school that year, and whenever a Friday rolled around the corner, Hiro finally felt hope in his life. A Friday was basically a day that yelled out "You did it! You survived another week! Two days of freedom for you, then you're back in your daily torture!"

Hiro let out a sigh rubbed his shoulders which ached from being pushed against a wall countless times. He glanced out of the room, realizing he had two days of whatever he wanted…how would he start it?

After a time of thinking about this, Hiro slowly began to pull out his phone out of his pocket and logged into his social media. Honestly, he didn't go on very often, because he really couldn't care less what people were eating or where they were or what they were doing with their lives. It was theirs, not his.

But despite all of this, Hiro went onto his page anyway, looking at the one post he had, which was of him and Tadashi on their vacation.

He smiled at the picture, remembering it from last summer, when they went to the beach. It was burning that day, but the two brothers couldn't care less. They had fun…Hiro wished it was still like that…but now where was he at? High school, getting beat up every day, where some of the teachers hated him, and even more when he proved them wrong in some of their theories and teachings. And Tadashi didn't even notice...

Hiro quickly shook his head, reminding himself that it was Friday and he shouldn't be thinking about his crappy school and life on Fridays. Friday was for freedom, Friday was for happiness.

A small _ding_ sounded from the phone, capturing Hiro's attention. '_You have seventeen messages.' _The phone read, and Hiro tapped onto the screen, pulling up the message screen. Several blocked names read across the screen, Hiro reading the messahes, eyes going wide.

_You're such a nerd. Stop acting like a know-it-all._

_Go back to your old school. No one wants you here._

_Hey, I don't know if you noticed, but no one likes you. AT ALL. Just go away._

_Hero? Haha, more like zero._

_Why don't you just back off._

_What a nerd. Bet your parents are super proud of you…not._

Hiro threw his phone down, not being able to read anymore of the messages. He ran a hand through his hair, his heart race picking up. Were they right…did nobody care? Did nobody love him…? He was getting these things saying to him every day, but now they were everywhere…everybody was telling him.

Hiro slowly looked up to a mirror hung nearby. He looked at his reflection, his face pale and brown eyes looking closely at every feature. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and he slowly began to glare at his reflection, looking away from the mirror.

Hiro heard footsteps near the stairs, and Hiro let out a tiny groan. He didn't want to see anyone right then…why couldn't they just leave him alone?

But, despite his wishes, Tadashi soon entered the room. Hiro turned his chair towards the computer instead so Tadashi would be unable to see his face. He didn't want anyone to see him; he was at the verge of tears.

"Hey, Hiro." Tadashi greeted as he sat on his bed. Hiro let out a grunt in return, pulling up his email instead of looking at Tadashi. Tadashi looked up at Hiro. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hiro muttered, entering in his password and waiting for the screen to load. When it did, several emails came up, all blocked with no subject lines. He quickly glanced at Tadashi, who had began reading a book as usual, and hesitantly clicked onto the most recently sent, and instantly regretted it.

_UR A NERD. NOBODY COULD EVER AND WILL NEVER LUV U. JUST GO AWAY. NOBODY CARES ABOUT U. I BET UR BROTHER IS ASHAMED OF U AND DOESN'T EVEN LIKE U._

Hiro gulped and closed the message quickly, closing the window and not even bothering to read any of the other emails, having a feeling that they would all be very similar. He slowly turned to look at Tadashi, who had been quietly reading as Hiro read the message and still was. He didn't look up at Hiro. Hiro let out a shaky breath; Tadashi really didn't care, did he?

Hiro felt hot tears burn in his eyes, and he grabbed his hoodie and began to walk out of the room, Tadashi finally looking up from the book resting on his knees. "Where are you going, Hiro?" Tadashi asked, worry in his voice.

"A walk! Geez, Tadashi!" Hiro yelled, walking out of the room, leaving Tadashi staring after him, confused and even more worried.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had a rough few days...this sort of got out my pain. So that's why I wrote it so quickly...yay...?**

**Thank you to reviews from: Blackwind137, snowflakeangel21, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest, Clamadea, Guest, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, Darkenedrainbow, Can't pick a fandom for user (best username like ever *claps*), Purpalz, GalacticTrooper954, Jessieklove, FanGirlJen, breezy, pennylessloafers, Guest, and regularshowhost565. (THAT'S A LOT OF NAMES RIGHT THERE) Thank you all to your reviews**

* * *

Hiro closed the door to the bathroom softly and slid to the floor slowly, leaning his head against the door. He was sick of it. How many more times would he be shoved against a wall, thrown in a locker, or punched in the gut? How many more messages would he receive, telling him he was a useless nobody? How many more days would he go through, no friends and sitting in the library, eating lunch alone? How many more days was Tadashi not going to notice how hurt Hiro was?

He hated it. He hated faking a smile when he was dying. He hated faking that no one bugged him, that he was completely fine when the truth was…he wasn't fine at all. And no one cared. All of the bullies were right…he was alone, and no one would ever, ever care…

Hiro put his head into his knees, closing his eyes. How was he going to keep going? How was he going to keep faking everything…faking all of his emotions to their opposites, how was he going to act like he didn't CARE that he was being beat up every day, when who in their right mind wouldn't mind all of this?

Despite a sudden urge to control it, Hiro let out a sob, and once one escaped, several more followed. He let tears escape his eyes, tears he had been holding back for so long, and all emotions bring all their energy on him. It burned inside, it burned knowing that no one loved him, that no one would ever care about him. It burned knowing that he was alone. He would always be alone…

Hiro wiped his tears, his crying slowly dying down. He opened his blurry eyes, and the first thing he saw was a razor on the side of the sink. Instead of looking away, Hiro only stared at it longer, biting his lip.

Both sides of his brain were at war, wondering if he should really do this. _Yes, do it. Nobody has ever cared about you. You deserve all of this pain. _One voice said.

_Oh come on, this is ridiculous…cutting yourself won't change ANYTHING. Just don't do it._ The other side argued.

_Just do it. Nobody cares if you did…nobody would ever care. It might not even hurt that much…_

_Would Tadashi want you to do this...? Be honest with yourself._

"Tadashi doesn't care." Hiro said out loud, and before thinking any more on the matter, he stood up quickly and grabbed the blade.

* * *

Hiro leaned back in his chair, every now and then glancing at the cut across his wrist. It wasn't that bad…and nobody cared if he did or didn't, so why should it matter?

Hiro heard footsteps by the stairs, and he quickly grabbed the wrist band on his desk and placed it over his wrist, hiding the wound that had just recently stopped bleeding. He didn't even look up as Tadashi entered the room.

"Hiro…we need to talk. Are you busy?" Hiro didn't say a word, only stared at the computer screen.

"Hiro…please, I need to talk to you, now." Tadashi said pleadingly, but Hiro only stayed silent. Tadashi let out a sigh and walked over, turning Hiro's chair around.

"Hey, I'm studying for finals! I can't talk right now!" Hiro said angrily and tried to turn his chair around, but Tadashi held it in place.

"Hiro, this is more important than school. I need to talk to you." Tadashi said sternly, and Hiro stopped struggling against Tadashi's grip. He knew that he would never say something was more important than school unless it truly was.

"Okay, okay. What." Hiro said, avoiding Tadashi's eyes.

"Hiro…you need to be honest with me. Promise me you will be." Tadashi started.

"Just what is it, Tadashi."

"Hiro…"

"Okay, okay, I promise. Geez." He muttered.

"Okay…Hiro, is anybody, anybody at all bugging you at school? Please, answer me honestly.

Hiro looked up into Tadashi's eyes finally, which were pleading. Surprising himself, Hiro shook his head.

"No…why?"

"Hiro, please. I know something is wrong. You used to be so happy...what happened. Please, Hiro, I need to know, PLEASE tell me…" Tadashi begged, and Hiro bit his lip.

A few weeks ago, maybe even a few days ago, he would've told him. This was his invitation to open up…a sign that Tadashi cared, that Tadashi wasn't sick of him…

Hiro stared back into Tadashi's brown eyes, wondering the same thing. Where was that boy, the boy who smiled and would hug Tadashi every day after school? Where was that small and innocent boy, the one who could easily love himself, who would never cut himself or hate who he was because of what some jerks did or said?

"Hiro, please…what's wrong? What did anyone do…please tell me Hiro…"

Tadashi cared…Tadashi wanted to know. Tadashi wanted to help Hiro, wanted to help him through the jerks and the mean words, shield him like he did countless times when they were younger…

But Tadashi was too late now.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine, Tadashi, seriously." Hiro faked a smile which made him want to throw up inside. Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hiro…if someone is bugging you…"

"Well, they don't. No one bugs me. I am completely fine." Lie after lie…he kept lying over and over…but he still faked a smile, still stood strong with his lies.

"Okay…you sure?"

"Tadashi!"

"Alright, alright…I just want to make sure…" Tadashi said softly, still staring at Hiro with concern. Hiro spun back towards the computer screen, opening up an online text book.

"Hiro…?"

"What?" Hiro asked, not looking up from the computer screen or his reading.

"…you know I love you, right?" Hiro paused, biting his lip hard and staring down at his keyboard.

"Y-yeah…sure…" Hiro said slowly, lying once again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for pain I brought...leave a comment? They make my day, really they do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER! I can name a million excuses why, but I won't. Thanks to the many reviews from: DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, regularshow565, Guest, Avatar Astird, GalacticTrooper954, RazzlePazzleDooDot, cyberglowfly, Can't pick a fandom for this user, batgirl27, CookieKittys, Jessieklove, FanGirlJen, Hazard, Clamadea, Lordelordlord, Dirtkid123 (I am actually! Hi!), Forever Me, daisyflower3, EcoReibun, LightFeather5632, awesomesauce, ravenmeows, BrookGuitar, Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl, wubtastical, Guest, MrMapleSyrup, Shawna M, Disneylover, and silentmoon45. Here's the story!**

* * *

Hiro sat still in class, slumped in his seat. All the students around him were talking loudly, anxiously cramming in all of the information off of their study guides into their, in Hiro's opinion, empty brains. Hiro just sat in silence, he being the only one not stressing about their exams.

The teacher entered the room and all of the students ignored her, still studying. The teacher raised an eyebrow sourly at Hiro who sat in his seat, and he only stared the opposite direction, not wanting to pull out his study guide.

Over the past few days, he had studied a little, but never as much as any other student in the classroom. He found it worthless, remembering everything from class already and not needing to endlessly remind his brain of information he hardly cared about.

Another thing was that he simply didn't have the energy. Ever since his first cut, he had continued to at least once every two days or so. He couldn't stand even looking himself in the mirror anymore. He didn't care about school or homework anymore; he just didn't care about anything. At all.

Hiro looked up slowly as the teacher called to the students studying that it was time and they had to put away their study guides. They all groaned but obeyed the teacher's firm order. Hiro braced himself and prepared for the worst, though he was almost certain the worst had already come the day school started.

* * *

Hiro thankfully placed his pencil carefully done as he finished his last exam for the day. Students around him were writing furiously and quickly as they attempted to finish the test.

Hiro leaned back and watched, for once enjoying himself in a classroom. He almost laughed at some of the student's sweat beads that aligned their forehead. Physics was as easy as pie to Hiro, but not to others. One student looked up and glared at Hiro's smug look, and Hiro looked away quickly, forcing his face to show no emotions.

Soon, the timed test had ended, and some of the students let out a small cheer, some putting their pencils down in defeat, and some looking as though they had won the lottery. Everyone stood up to leave, and Hiro ran out of the classroom, not wanting to be held back by teachers or bullies, because frankly he didn't know what was worse.

"So, how were your finals?" Tadashi asked as Hiro sat in the passenger's seat of the car, leaning back in his seat.

"Okay…only three more days of it." Hiro murmured and Tadashi laughed.

"It feels like pure heaven once you've finished. Then its winter break and you don't have to do anything for two whole weeks." Tadashi turned out of the parking lot, and Hiro nodded, staring out the window.

He had different stuff to worry about, anyways. He had to hide scars every day, wearing long sleeved shirts under tee-shirts and hoodies over his arms to make sure his privacy wouldn't be breeched.

Another thing was bullies. Hiro had blocked some of the people who left comments, but it never seemed to be enough. Texts, emails, and private and anonymous messages were spewing from every social media account he had. Though he tried hard to ignore the comments, he felt every word was a stab in the back, and he was bleeding and falling farther into depression.

"Hiro…are you okay…?" Tadashi's slow and concerned voice broke through Hiro's thoughts, and caused him to look up, realizing he had tears forming in his eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Hiro said quickly; a lie that slipped from his tongue too often.

"Hiro…you really don't look okay…is it the stress?" Tadashi asked gently, and Hiro slowly nodded.

"Yeah…but I'll be okay." He lied softly, and Tadashi nodded slowly.

"You're smart, Hiro. You'll be okay." Tadashi promised, and Hiro bit his lip. He knew he would be okay academics wise…any other way…he wasn't sure yet.

* * *

"Class, put your pencils down." The teacher called for the last time that semester, and the whole class did so, letting out a large cheer of pure happiness. It was their last final. They were done.

Hiro let out a tiny sigh of relief; he didn't care about the tests or his results, just knowing he didn't have to school again for two weeks was the first ray of happiness he had received in a long time.

He picked up his backpack quickly and ran out of the classroom while everyone was still bidding each other "Merry Christmas" and "See you in two weeks". Hiro didn't care if he didn't get a single season's greeting; he just wanted to get out of there.

He felt a small smile forming on his face. No more people for two weeks. No more bullies for two weeks. No more studying. No more homework. No more teachers. No more torture. No more hell. No more school.

But oh, how cruel reality was sometimes…

Hiro suddenly felt the hood of his hoodie being pulled from behind and he let out a small yell, and saw Thomas chuckling menacingly.

"Really, Hamada? You're leaving so soon?" He sneered, pulling him backwards towards the boy's bathroom. "I won't be seeing you for a while…why not stay…?"

"No…" Hiro whimpered softly, and Thomas let out a laugh.

"You absolute wimp." He threw Hiro to the floor, and he let out a small cry of pain as he fell onto the arms that hid so many cuts Hiro himself had made.

"No…please, leave me alone…" He didn't care about looking strong; he knew he wasn't already. He knew he couldn't do it, so he was begging his way out of more physical harm.

"Toughen up, you pathetic nerd." Thomas muttered, kicking Hiro hard in the side and laughed as he heard Hiro cry out in pain again.

"Please!" Hiro begged one last time before he felt a kick in the face and scarlet, thick blood began to trickle from his nose slowly.

Thomas ignored his pleas, and after a few more minutes that seemed to last for centuries, Hiro felt hot tears prick his eyes as he continually was kicked countless times.

"Go die, scum." Thomas whispered before kicking him one last time, and with that he left the bathroom. Hiro lied on the bathroom floor, and let loud sobs escape his bleeding lips, which he silenced the best he could with palm of his hand.

The insults and texts began echoing in the young boy's head as he continued to sob:

"_You're a loser."_

"_Nerd."_

"_You're a mistake."_

"_No one even likes you."_

"_No one would care if you were gone."_

"_Go die."_

"_Die alone."_

"_Just die, you nerd."_

_Die…_

_Die…._

_No one would care…_

_Die…_

_Die…die…die…_

_JUST DIE._

"Okay." Hiro promised in a whisper, nodding slightly as more tears overflowed his closed eyes.

"Okay…"

* * *

**A/N: Please review...they make my day**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! Happy Friday! (at least in USA currently) A few things happened this week: I got a concussion, so I'm sorry I tried to write this the best I could (I was kinda loopy...) plus, my old laptop BROKE so my dad gave me this one...it works a lot faster fortunately but the keyboard is a lot smaller...I'm still trying to get used to this. **

**I saved this update for today because it's one of my followers, Sticks and Stream's BIRTHDAY! So happy birthday! Sorry this is a sad present (this fanfiction is pretty dark so far lol) but uh...happy birthday**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWS FROM: Jessieklove, Forever Me, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, kplusthree, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, Dirtkid123, Robertdoctor, regularshow565, thetimehasturned3, boscyboo, RazzlePazzleDooDot, Can't Pick a Fandom For This User, LeeAnn95, Guest, DisneyPrincess, Stephi, Guest, Joey Bermuda Ketail, Guest, wubtastical, Guest, Sticks and Stream (HAPPY BIRTHDAY), Ladynightwing58, Clamadea, BlackWind137, How should I feel, amber, guest, and Purpalz Miner! **

**Whew...enjoy next chapter!**

* * *

_Tadashi stared out the window of his new bedroom, two floors above their Aunt's café, feeling tears prick his eyes again for that day. He bit the inside of his lip hard, not letting himself cry, not again._

_He didn't want to be there. He wanted his mom and dad to run though the door and hug him, saying it was all a misunderstanding and they were okay…_

_But they weren't. As Aunt Cass had said, they were in heaven right now. They were with God. Tadashi had heard her explaining softly to a very confused Hiro, who didn't understand why their parents weren't there. Why they didn't come home yesterday with them from the hospital. Why both Tadashi and Aunt Cass were constantly hiding tears._

"'_Dashi..?" A small sound came from behind Tadashi, and he sniffed quickly, clearing his blurry eyes and turning to his little brother._

_Hiro was standing in the doorway, hugging a teddy bear tightly with all of his life. His large, brown eyes were full of confusion and worry, and his lip was trembling ever so slightly._

"_What is it, outoto…?" Tadashi asked the five year old softly. The small boy paused, before running up to Tadashi and hugging his legs, hard._

"_Hiro…what's wrong?" He asked, and Hiro sniffed._

"…_you're sad 'Dashi…I don't want you to be…" He mumbled, and Tadashi bent over, hugging Hiro hard._

"…_I'm ok, Hiro…"_

"…'_Dashi…?"_

"_Yeah…?"_

"…_I don't get it…where are mommy and daddy…?" Tadashi stiffened, feeling tears sting his eyes once again. How was he supposed to explain to his baby brother that they were gone?_

"…_they're up above, Hiro….they're gone…" Tadashi said slowly. Hiro looked up at Tadashi with a frown._

"_When can I see them again?" Tadashi sat onto the floor, pulling Hiro close to him, wrapping his arms carefully around his tiny, fragile body._

"_Not for a long time, otouto…" Tadashi murmured quietly, and Hiro looked down at the ground_

"…_y-you're not going, right Dashi..?" Hiro asked, his voice quivering and tears filling his eyes. Tadashi's heart melted as he kissed Hiro's forehead and hugged him tightly._

"_No...no of course now…I'm staying right here, Hiro…" Tadashi promised in a whisper, Hiro sniffing and wiping the tears out of his eyes._

"_O-okay..." Hiro buried his head in Tadashi's chest and closed his eyes tightly as Tadashi gently pushed a hand though his hair._

"_I'll always be here for you, alright Hiro? I promise I won't let anything happen to you, and I'll always be there to protect you. I promise, Hiro." Tadashi said softly, and Hiro nodded._

"_I-I love you, Dashi…"_

"_I love you too, Hiro…"_

Tadashi woke up slowly, his dream still lingering in his mind. He didn't know why that memory came to him through that dream, but he remembered the day vividly. He remembered the pain he felt knowing that the two brothers were orphans, he remembered the pain he felt as he held his head strong for his brother's sake; he remembered that year of being parentless with much agony.

He glanced over at Hiro, who was curled up in a ball under the sheets. He used to be so full of joy and light, so full of life; but that was all sucked out of him the day school started. And Tadashi had no idea why.

Maybe it was the teachers. Maybe it was the stress. Maybe it was homework; but no matter what it was, Tadashi just wanted to old Hiro back.

He tried; oh how he tried. He would try to talk to him every single day as the two brothers drove home from school. He would try to help him with homework. He would try to suggest they invent something together. He would try to tell jokes and try to make him smile. But no matter what he did, Hiro never smiled. He never talked much. He wasn't the same Hiro.

He was just twelve years old, yet he seemed to be handling the load of an eighteen year old. He was only a kid; he should want help, and it was totally acceptable if he needed it. But he wanted to do it on his own, and he didn't want Tadashi any longer.

Tadashi glanced towards the clock, realizing it was still two in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and lied back, forcing his busy and confused mind to go back to the drowsiness of sleep…

Hiro lied in bed as well. He heard Tadashi get up. Of course he did, he was awake too. He hadn't slept for over twenty-four hours, lying awake in bed as thoughts were swirling in his mind, not letting him sleep.

Not like Hiro wanted to sleep though. Only nightmares would torment his finally peaceful mind, and he'd wake up panting and crying. He wouldn't see anything but darkness, just feel so much pain…he wanted it to stop…but it just wouldn't stop…

Hiro had been so excited for winter vacation, but he had only been out for three days and wanted to go back to school. Sure, there were bullies, but there were distractions. Distractions to keep his mind busy and off of his own sorrow, off of the demons that attacked his mind with thoughts of death, anger, and pain…

He flipped over again, and heard Tadashi's heavy breathing, and Hiro knew Tadashi drifted off to sleep once more. Hiro's mind as well started to drift off into darkness, and Hiro knew he had to sleep again.

_God, don't attack me with nightmares. Not again. _Hiro prayed silently, but either God was too busy listening or didn't care, because the demons had come back that night once again…

* * *

"Hiro! Get down here!" Tadashi called up the stairs, waiting once again for Hiro to come down and eat.

Tadashi called down his little brother three times a day for every meal, every day. Though lately he had claimed he "was not hungry". Tadashi grumbled a "fine" every time this answer was given, but he wasn't going to hear it again. He hadn't touched any food yesterday, and it wasn't going to happen again.

Tadashi felt a sharp pain through his heart as he remembered Hiro jogging down the stairs, smile on his face as he greeted everyone a "good morning!" and grabbing the closest bowl of rice or whatever it was they were eating that morning. Those days were long gone now, but Tadashi desperately wanted them back.

"Hiro! C'mon!" He yelled up the stairs once again. He waited a few seconds before finally getting a reply.

"I'm not hungry, Tadashi." Hiro's soft voice floated down the steps, and filled Tadashi with frustration. How could he not be hungry?

"Hiro! You need to eat! Now!" Tadashi yelled back.

"I'm not hungry, Tadashi!" Hiro repeated, but his voice was less soft and more aggressive, angrier.

"Hiro, you can't-"

"Leave me alone, Tadashi!" Hiro yelled from his room.

"Fine!" Tadashi yelled angrily, giving up and leaving the café without eating either. He felt his aunt's worried eyes on him as he slammed the front door behind him, but he couldn't talk to her right now. He had to be alone to cool off.

Meanwhile, Hiro sat on his bed, the silence of the café ringing in his ears, anger still filled in his small body as fell onto his bed with frustration. He turned quickly and sharply, grabbing his pillow and screamed into it, his knuckles turning white as they dug into the soft cushion.

Hot tears stung his eyes as his voice turned hoarse and he broke down, crying. His anger slowly died away in his body and guilt flooded in. He was a burden. A mistake. He was making everything worse.

He glanced towards the calendar. It was the 23rd of December.

"Hold on a little longer…" He told himself quietly.

_What for? _The words burned through his brain like acid, and he leaned back.

He really didn't have an answer.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the next chapter will be up soon. I'll try my best. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Right...well...here's the next chapter! Thank you to the reviews from: Sophia the daughter of Nyx, ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest, wubtastical, regularshow565, Jessieklove, RazzlePazzleDooDot, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Dirtkid123, DisneyGirl26, FanGirlJen, Blackwind137, Alexis-senpai, DisneyLover, Guest, Purplaz Miner, BannanGodis, lexig76, Clamadea, ag34, Aiko Wind, LostNightSpirits, boscyboo, kplusthree, and Glee Clue Rock 1251! Thank you all :D**

**Alright, warning here: THIS CHAPTER IS TRIGGERING AND WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE AND DEPRESSION AND SELF HARM AND ALL THAT STUFF...SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. If you don't want to, please skip to the author's note at the end at least. Thanks guys**

* * *

"Right, well I'll be gone for at least four hours…" Tadashi said slowly, grabbing his jacket. Hiro watched with boredom as Tadashi put his arms through the sleeves.

"Great." Hiro murmured quietly, and inside he knew he couldn't possibly care less what party Tadashi was going to, who he was going to hang out with, or for that matter what he was doing with his life.

"So… I'll see you later." Tadashi nodded quickly before grabbing the keys to the car.

"Bye." Hiro said quickly, watching as Tadashi walked down the stairs and shortly heard the sound of a café door closing.

Hiro stood up slowly, knowing he had the whole house to himself. It was Christmas Eve, and Aunt Cass was at a party at her friend's house, one of which she was very excited and happy about, not getting out much seeing as she was a single aunt raising two nephews on her own and having a café to run. Tadashi had been invited to a party some juniors were throwing, and he wouldn't be back until midnight most likely. And here Hiro was, by himself once again.

He began to walk around the room, a small bubble of excitement bursting inside him for the few times in a few days. He could do anything he wanted to do. He could build a robot or some small machine. He hadn't touched his tool kit in ages, and his hands seemed to be itching to be holding the piece of metal once more.

He nodded to himself happily; it seemed like a fantastic idea. He took of his hoodie and threw it to the side of the room, seeing as it was slightly warm and he not needing to hide the long, red scars across his arms any longer, no one there to see. He looked under his bed to see his beautiful tool kit sitting there, gathering small bits of dust and just begging to be used. Hiro reached for the kit, before a small _ping _caught his attention.

_Ping! _It went again. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hiro turned around to see his phone lighting up on his desk, notifications popping up on the lock screen.

_Oh no._

Hiro glared at the phone with anger, the small feeling of pure happiness and excitement dying inside of him. Stupid phone, it ruined his evening.

_Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!_

Hiro sighed with a large amount of frustration, standing up and quickly walking across the room back to his desk. He picked up angrily, glaring at it harder.

"Stupid phone." He muttered as he saw notification after notification popping onto his screen. It had gone silent for a day, and was suddenly busy again. Now what was going on?

Logic was screaming at him not to, along with fear and dread, but he ignored it all. With a gasp of breath, as if he was about to dive underwater, he opened slid open the touchscreen phone.

His eyes flickered wide open as a familiar memory pained in his mind, seeing the photo on the screen. There he was, lying on the floor of the school's bathroom. His face was hidden in the floor, and he lied in a curled form.

Hiro felt a sick feeling coming into his stomach, as though he was about to vomit. Slowly, his eyes flickered towards the comments under the photo. Name upon name had been whited out, the accounts and profile pictures anonymous.

_Lol what a loser_

_so pathetic wtf lol_

_what a idiot_

_haha he sucks_

_Lmao what a moron._

_No 1 cares about u, hiro._

_bet his own br0ther is ashamed of him_

_Yeah lol_

_Can he just die? Lol_

_He's a loner._

_Just kill urself hiro no1 cares._

_LOOOOSSEEERRR_

_IDIOT GO DIE XDXD_

Hiro looked up around the room, and felt hot tears streaming down his face. There he was. Sitting alone in his room while everyone at school was wishing he'd die. No one cared about him…no one loved him…no one wanted to be with him.

They were right.

He really was alone.

Every day, he went through pain, acting as though he was alright while he was silently dying inside. He was told to die every day, told how no one would love him and no one did. How could anyone do it? How could anyone hold on?

Hiro slowly put down the phone onto his bed, his body trembling. He grabbed a piece of paper from below, and a pencil. That's what people did right? They wrote a note.

He stared at the white piece of paper, his mind as blank as the paper in front of him. He slowly took his shaking hand, writing carefully.

He finished the note, tears flooding down his face. He let out a sob and put the note onto his pillow, laying the pencil beside it. He took a deep breath and stood up, shaking and crying harder.

The walk from the bedroom, down the hall, and to the bathroom was unbearable. Every step seemed to take an eternity, and every breath equaled another sob escaping his lips.

Once he reached the white door, he stepped inside, closing and locking it behind him. He switched on the light, and didn't bother to look into the mirror to his red eyes and shaking body.

He opened the cabinet behind the mirror, his hands reaching for the orange bottle that revealed the end. The thing that would cure the pain he endured every…single…day…

He grabbed the razor he had held in his hands every day for the past few months, and began to slice open his arms; blood spilling from his arms down to the floor, every cut aching and burning but the pain of wanting to die was more powerful, numbing the physical pain. He felt tears escaping flooding from his eyes and finally he set down the razor, picking up the orange bottle of pills and opening it quickly.

"Goodbye, Tadashi." He took one pill. "Goodbye, school." He took another, letting out another sob. He took one after another, his vision slowly blurring as all his organs screamed inside. His veins seemed to be on fire, burning, bleeding from the cuts, but he felt no pain. He only let out another sob, letting himself fall to the ground.

"Goodbye, world."

* * *

Tadashi fumbled for the keys to the front door of the café. It was 11:30 at night, and all the lights were off in the café, the same way he had left it before. The key turned and clicked, and he entered the house.

The party had been alright, he guessed. Tadashi was never the total party lover, but he didn't mind them. After a while, he was growing tired of the laughter and loud music, and he decided to leave and go home, feeling bad that he had left Hiro all alone.

The café was silent, and Tadashi turned on the switch, illuminating the room.

"…Hiro?" He called into the silence, but no respond came. He slowly put the keys onto the counter, convincing himself that Hiro was most likely fast asleep in bed. It was pretty late, and he had been staying up late for the last few nights, he must've been exhausted.

Tadashi made his way up the stairs, an unsure and nervous feeling settling in his stomach, and he had no idea why. He entered the room to find the lights on, and no Hiro in bed.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called again, and let out a sigh. Where was he?

_Ping!_

Tadashi ignored the sound at first, but he heard it again and again, so he finally turned to the source of the noise, finding Hiro's phone lying on his bed. He slowly walked towards the phone, ignoring his surroundings, and picked it up slowly. Maybe this would show where Hiro was…

He opened up to Hiro's social media, and felt a sudden horror flow through his body as he saw the incoming comments.

_No1 loves u_

_Nerd_

_PATHETIC LOOSER HAHA_

_Can you just die?_

_Go die, you idiot._

Tadashi felt his breathing quicken, and he threw the phone on the bed. He didn't care who said it, or why they were saying it, he just needed to find Hiro right then and right there.

"HIRO!" Tadashi yelled, running down the stairs and started checking every room in the house.

He threw open every door, screaming his little brother's name. Finally, he reached the end of a hallway, and a small light was casting against the wall from the room. He ran towards the door, and knocked loudly.

"Hiro! Open the door!" No answer, only silence. Tadashi tried to open it with all his might, but it was locked.

"HIRO! OPEN, PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR!" Tadashi threw his body at the door as hard as he could, but it only budged slightly, not willing to open.

"HIRO PLEASE!" He felt hot tears pricking his eyes, but he continued to throw his body against the locked door, ignoring the pain that flew from his side to the rest of his body.

"HIRO." Finally, the hinges broke and the door clicked, unlocking, and Tadashi threw it open.

He stared in horror at the scene in front of him. Hiro was lying still on the floor, a small pool of blood around his arms and an empty pill bottle in his fist, drying tears stained on his face.

Tadashi fell to his knees, letting out a sob.

"HIRO NO." He screamed, feeling his world crashing against him, and pulled his baby brother he had grown up with since he was three; the boy he had taught his first word, the boy he had played with and laughed with, the boy he loved and tried so desperately to show it. The blood on his arms was cold, and his face was a pasty white.

"Help! Somebody please help!" Tadashi screamed, sobbing as he hugged Hiro to his chest, letting the blood stain his shirt. But no one was home. He quickly pulled his own phone out of his pocket and with shaking hands dialed _911._

* * *

Tadashi sat in the silence, eyes cast towards the floor, his knees to hit chest as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He was shaking, tears staining his cheeks. The paramedics had called Aunt Cass, and she was on her way as quick as she could, she being over twenty miles away.

The thoughts that had been swirling in his darkened mind ever since he rode on the ambulance were back again. How had he not realized…how had he been that blind? How didn't he see that Hiro was depressed, that Hiro was being bullied, that Hiro was suffering? How had he been so stupid…so selfish and oblivious to the fact that his little brother was being told to die daily?

Tadashi was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw a doctor exit into the waiting room.

"Well?" Tadashi was on his feet in an instant, but his whole world crumbled as he saw the doctor standing in silence, staring sadly at the floor.

"…we tried everything we could. He died about an hour ago." The doctor said in a low voice. He finally looked up. "We're so sorry."

Tadashi stood in silence, in pure shock and horror. Hiro was dead... Hiro was gone… Hiro had killed himself…He was gone…

Tadashi fell to his knees, and began to bawl. He let out loud anguished sobs, rocking himself back and forth. The doctor had left the room, and here Tadashi sat, alone, sobbing and breaking inside.

He had failed his parents. He had failed himself.

He had failed Hiro.

* * *

Three hours had passed since the hospital trip. Aunt Cass came and was crying with Tadashi as she heard what happened to her youngest nephew.

Now Tadashi was entering the café once again, his eyes puffy and red from crying so hard. His aunt wasn't with him; she was talking with someone about something that Tadashi didn't care about. He just wanted to go home.

He looked up the stairs, waiting for Hiro to come running down with a huge smile on his face, laughing and yelling "There you are, Dashi!" as he did months and months ago. He waited in silence, hoping and praying with all his heart that he would be there. But no Hiro came.

Tadashi glanced around the empty café, the empty tables that he and Hiro used to sit at, eating the donuts their aunt gave them as they finished their homework from elementary school. He remembered Hiro's laughter as he finished before Tadashi, calling him a slow poke.

Tadashi felt tears prick his eyes again as he made his way up the stairs. He looked into the TV room, remembering how the two brothers had watched old movies, Hiro making sarcastic commentary just to get a laugh from Tadashi and an elbow to the ribs that made him crack up.

Tadashi walked up to their room, hesitantly opening the door. It was just the way he had found it before he knew what Hiro had done. Before he realized. Before he knew Hiro was gone.

Tadashi glanced at Hiro's unmade bed, his sheets spread messily across the bed the way they were left before he had died. He then noticed something he hadn't before.

A note on Hiro's pillow.

Tadashi made his way towards the bed slowly, unfolding the note with care and staring at the piece of paper before tears filled his eyes as he began to read the first word.

_Dear reader._

_My name was Hiro Hamada. I was twelve years old. My parents died when I was three years old, and I had been an orphan ever since. Now I went back home with them._

_I tried to stay strong, I tried to hold on. Don't say I didn't. But I realized how damned this world is. I realized how useless I was. I realized how no matter what happened…I would always be dealing with people who hated me for being me._

_I couldn't do it._

_So now I'm gone._

_Don't cry for me. You'd be crying for nothing. No one loved me. I was born in the wrong time, wrong place…with the wrong life. I was a mistake. No one wanted me here. No one wanted me to be on this stupid earth. I'm sorry._

_Tell the world I died in vain. If you want someone to blame, blame the world for never caring. Blame the world for hating me. Blame the world for being a screwed up. Blame the world and blame the majority in it._

_I couldn't be on this world anymore. So now I'm gone…back where I belong_

_Goodbye._

Tadashi read it once. Read it again, and let himself let out another sob, shaking his head as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, otouto…I'm so sorry."

* * *

It had been a week. A whole week since that terrible Christmas Eve, the day Hiro Hamada left the earth.

It was raining hard that day. "It rains when a good man dies." Tadashi had told Hiro, who of course was too young to understand, but still frowned as Tadashi was on the verge of tears at their parents' funeral that day. The familiar quote rang true to this day.

Tadashi stared in the mirror at his black suit and black tie before feeling a familiar pain he had felt years and years ago, but this time the pain was so much greater than the one before. Of course it hurt; how could burying your baby brother not hurt…?

He felt himself holding back tears again. He had been crying every single day for the past week, and he tried so hard to hold it in again.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair, which had not been combed in a while, and it was growing messy. Not as messy as Hiro's, but-

The thought of Hiro made his eyes burn and he left his reflection, left the mirror to bury his brother, bury his otouto. Bury Hiro Hamada.

The funeral had just finished. Tadashi sat on the front step of the café, rain beating against him harshly, as if God was punishing Tadashi for being such a terrible brother. But Tadashi couldn't complain. God was always right.

Tadashi felt the rain mixing in with the tears streaming down his face, not being able to tell them apart. Only an hour ago, he stood in a grassy field, music flowing through the air, but he didn't notice it until later. All he saw was everyone dressed in black, black umbrellas over their heads. Hardly anyone was there at the funeral, only a preacher, Aunt Cass, Tadashi, and three of Aunt Cass's favorite costumers who wouldn't let the field be as empty as it was, coming to pay their respects.

Tadashi could barely turn to see the coffin, and tears rose once again in his eyes as he saw his baby brother, his only family he had left just lying there, his face pale and dressed in white. Everything burst into pain and anguish, his insides screaming: _Hiro, otouto, please, stand up! Say something! Don't just lie there! Say something, do something! Please, just say it was a joke. Please, just don't be dead! Don't be dead…_

But he was as still as stone.

The pastor spoke in a low voice, speaking comforting words, but Tadashi couldn't make them out. They all blurred in his ears, not comforting or helping Tadashi whatsoever.

Finally, the preacher went silent, and everything was still. Tadashi thought he heard his aunt's sobs, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't turn. He couldn't comfort her, couldn't even move a muscle. He saw the coffin close, and it lowered into the ground…his little brother who he couldn't save…he was dead…he was gone.

Afterwards, people apologized endlessly. "I'm sorry for your loss." They said in a low voice to both Aunt Cass and Tadashi, but no words could make up for the boy who now was lying under the ground, body pale and alone. No matter what anyone could or did say, it didn't make up for the fact that Tadashi had just let his family die once again, that he had failed his baby brother when he promised to protect him with all his life…

Tadashi brought himself out of his thoughts and he looked up suddenly as the rain continued to beat on his head. He looked up at the gray sky as raindrops washed over his face, as if angels were crying for Tadashi, who sat alone on the steps.

He never got to help Hiro. He never realized what he was going through every single day. He never got to make things better for him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Hiro…" Tadashi whispered softly, slowly standing up and looking at the sky again, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Hiro!" He yelled towards the sky.

"Please God…give me another chance…" He continued to yell at the sky, as if God could hear him and fulfill his wishes. "You took everything from me! You took my parents already; you made me an orphan at age eight! Do you really have to take my brother too? Do you!?" Tadashi heard a crack of thunder overhead, but was crying too hard to care.

"You made my brother go through hell! Why couldn't you let things get better on earth for him? Why did you have to make Hiro be with such a horrible brother like me?!" Tadashi sobbed out, the sky continuing to pour out rain and rumble lowly.

"WHY DO YOU HATE OUR BROKEN FAMILY SO MUCH?!" Lighting flashed overhead, and Tadashi cursed loudly and fell to his knees, sobbing harder.

"…H-Hiro…I'm so sorry…please come back, please just come back…" Tadashi whispered, but he knew it was far too late.

"I'm sorry Hiro…I'm so sorry…"

_The End…_

* * *

**A/N: …right before you kill me please hear me out, and please read below.**

**Okay…a lot of you may be wondering why the heck did I end this this way. Why did I do this to Hiro? I love Hiro, I like happy endings. So why on earth did I do this?**

**Well…a few of you may know this but I'm depressed and suicidal. I cut, and I was bullied (very little don't worry) and emotionally abused. And no, I didn't say that to make you feel bad for me. No, I don't want PM's of apologies or sympathy. **

**What I wanted to do was prove a point. So I'm writing letters to a few groups of people. Here it goes.**

**To the suicidal (broken, beaten, and the damned (if you know that that's from I love you)): I know how you feel. It's okay. First of all, I didn't make this story to make you feel bad about the way you are. Hell no, that's not at all what I'm trying to say! But I know how it feels, and you often feel "no one will care if I just DIE." I'm here to tell you that is NOT true. Look at Tadashi! Don't tell me that's not how your parents would feel, or your siblings or friends. Again, I'm not trying to make you feel terrible. But before you pick up the pill bottles, before you pick up the gun or the rope to end your precious life, please think about what you're doing, and please oh please don't do it. It's not going to get better that way, it just ends it. Please, stay strong. Hold on and hang in there. Tell someone you can trust. Please. I love you so much. Stay strong, beautiful.**

**To the bullies: Alright, there are most likely very, VERY few of you reading this story. But if you are and you're making fun of someone, listen up, jerk. STOP. Even if you think: "Oh, it's just a joke. They need to toughen up." IS DEATH A JOKE TO YOU? (sorry I get really angry about this sort of thing) How about instead of spreading anger, sadness, and pain: maybe love, charity, and kindness? Maybe instead of teasing a friend for something they love, or for something they can't change, ACCEPT THEM. There is very little love in this world. Please, give a little more.**

**To people who know someone suicidal: Alright, some of you might be helping. Which is beyond wonderful! But some of you aren't, and I'm talking to you now. Look, I had a "best friend" who I loved very dearly and I told her I was suicidal. What did she do? Nothing. Not a dang thing. I can't tell you how much that hurt! Someone I trusted and loved didn't care if I wanted to die. Didn't care that I was suffering. SO IT HURTS. If you know someone is suicidal, tell a grown-up you trust; maybe your parents or school counselor. I know you might think "but they trusted me with this secret…" My rule for secrets is "if it's not harming you or anyone else, don't tell." So, TELL SOMEONE. Is it more important that your friend is mad at you but is getting help or that your friend might not be mad at you but is dead?**

**Finally, to people who just wanted a good, dang story: I'M SORRY *hands virtual tissues***

**But…if you all don't hate me…(and I know some of you might right now…sorry!) Please stick around for another few chapters (whaaaa?) I know I said it was the end, but stick around for a while please.**

**Again…if any of you are suffering and need someone to talk to, please PM me. I love helping people, and I'll never be annoyed with you. Literally, I do nothing all day except stupid homework and writing. SO YOU CAN PM ME IF YOU WANT.**

**I love you all… *internet hugs***


	11. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

**A/N: Ok…call me a jerk and an idiot…but though I said there would be more chapters…there aren't going to be anymore…*ducks head and prepares for spam of hatred***

**I had an idea for more chapters, but I decided against it, deciding that I think I left my mark and my footprint in the world of BH6 fanfictions. **

**But yeah…Sorry bout that…**

**Thank you for all the comments, all the PMs, and thank you for most of you for understanding what I was trying to do with this fanfiction (though honestly I wasn't planning on ending it that way…)**

**And yeah…hope you all have a good day today! And if you have a bad day today, tomorrow, and days after that…I hope that someday soon you'll have that good day and you'll be happy, even if it's just for one day.**

**Again, thank you for reading this fanfiction, and though yes it had a very sad ending, I hope you all learned something from it. You guys rock *hugs***


End file.
